Append Gear
The Append Gear was given to Shuto Katsuragi from the Jackal Society to become the villain Ratman. History According to Crea Mizushima, it took her seven years to create the device. For what purpose she created it remains to be said. However, since her parents and grandfather were part of the original project that created Shiningman, it may be assumed that the technology which created the Append Gear, may be connected to that event. Abilities It starts by scanning the human body once it is activated. It can also tell the difference between inorganic matter (such as clothes) and organic matter (such as the human body) then breaks them down into atoms. The atoms are then rearranged to recreate the subject as Ratman. Somehow, due to the fact that Ratman has more added mass and size, the Append Gear draws on extra matter from either the surroundings or an unknown source. This could explains why Shuto is able to assume a much different body structure. It is completely different from any transforming gear in current technology, and is considered to be years ahead of any other similar devices, which only changes the appearance of the subject, but leaving his/her physical characteristics the same. It also appears to be able to tell time, to complete its disguise as an ordinary electronic watch. The Append Gear malfuntions one time and makes Ratman the same height as Shuto. Due to Crea's discussions with her sister concerning the S Gene and those who might possess that factor, it can be assumed that the Append Gear will only work on people who have the S gene, (such as Shuto and possibly Shiningman). Since it would take a phenomenal amount of power to make such a transformation possible, it would stand to reason that the device draws power from the S Gene itself. Therefore, should the Append Gear be used by anyone else, the transformation would not occur or he or she may run the risk of being turned to dust. Furthermore, if the process was somehow stopped in mid-transformation, Shuto would also run the risk of being turned to dust. Due to the enormous energy requirements needed to maintain the Ratman form, Shuto discovers that his metabolism is now operating at 3 to 4 times as fast. Once he burns off his stores of energy, either in combat or even staying as Ratman for too long, he will pass out and the Append Gear will automatically reverse the transformation. As a result, Shuto must take care to have enough energy on hand and keep track of how much energy he expends. Upgrades After the Append Gear malfunctions, the Jackal Society installed two upgrades into it. *'Upgrade 1:' Audio Function that Shuto comments is completely useless. He later tries to come up with his own transformation mantra. *'Upgrade 2:' Faster Transformation . Unlike the first time he transformed, the Append Gear had to break down all of his clothes, then his body, before reformatting him into Ratman. With the new upgrade, both the organic and inorganic molecules are reorganized simultaneously. Category:Transformation Device Category:Device Category:Gadgets Category:The S Project Category:Specialized Items